1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing apparatus achieved by using a solid-state image-capturing element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid-state image-capturing apparatuses that improve the sensitivity by adding together electrical charges stored at adjacent pixels along the horizontal direction at a CCD solid-state image-capturing element and also minimize the extent of degradation of the horizontal resolution attributable to the addition include the one disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H 06-209434.
Image signals are processed as described below in the image-capturing apparatus in the related art mentioned above. A reset pulse is applied to a reset gate of the CCD solid-state image-capturing element through intermittent drive over 2-pixel cycles and thus, the electrical charges stored at pixels adjacent to each other along the horizontal direction are mixed together to realize a sensitivity level twice as high. In addition, by adopting a combination of phase control of the reset pulse and interpolation processing of signals achieved based upon vertical correlation, the extent to which the horizontal resolution is lowered is reduced to ¾. However, it is inevitable that the resolution still becomes poorer.